Many trucks and trailers are of the flat bed type in that they are not provided with any permanent sidewall structure to provide optimum flexibility with respect to the size and shape of goods which are to be transported on the bed. In many instances, however, a temporary and removable sidewall structure can be secured to the bed around the periphery thereof so as to define a generally open top container, which top is typically covered with a canvas. The removable sidewall structure typically employs a plurality of upright posts or stakes which are removably secured to the bed at horizontally spaced intervals around the periphery thereof. The stakes typically engage within sockets or receiving structures provided on the bed along the peripheral edge thereof. These stakes or posts, which are typically about 4 foot high, often have a pair of channels formed along opposite sides thereof, whereby a sidewall panel, typically a 2'.times.4', or a 4'.times.4' panel, can be disposed between each adjacent pair of posts with the panel edges being confined within the channels. These channels enable the sidewall panels to be vertically slidably inserted into or removed from between adjacent pairs of posts.
In a typical construction, the sidewall panels are constructed of plywood so as to be of simple and economical construction. This construction was also believed necessary to permit the panels to be easily cut or reduced in width without requiring complex tools or equipment so that the panels could be made to fit nonstandard spacing between adjacent posts.
While sidewall panels of typical construction, particularly plywood panels, have been and still are extensively utilized, nevertheless such panels have proven to possess significant disadvantages. For example, such panels readily deteriorate due to abuses encountered during use. Weather conditions and particularly moisture also cause the panels to deteriorate in a rather short period of time. Such panels are also difficult to maintain and hence have a very undesirable appearance within a very short period of time, and thus have a very short useful life. Replacement of such panels is required with undesirable frequency.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved sidewall panel which is believed to overcome many of the advantages associated with conventional panels as described above.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved sidewall panel for use in conjunction with the removable sidewall structure of a truck or trailer bed, which improved sidewall panel is of economical construction, possesses significant durability so as to permit relatively long-term use, maintains a desirable appearance, and is capable of withstanding weather and use abuse.
The present invention, in one embodiment thereof, can be readily cut to reduce the width thereof and reassembled so as to accommodate the particular width between an adjacent pair of posts, which cutting and reassembly operation can be accomplished without requiring complex tools or extensive expenditure of time.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sidewall panel is defined by a generally rectangular ringlike frame having generally parallel top and bottom edge rails which are rigidly joined together by vertically extending edge rails, with the corner connection between each pair of rails including a corner member which couples to the respective horizontal and vertical edge rails. The interior of the frame is occupied by a sheet of stiffening material, such as a rigid plastic foam sheet. Thin covering sheets of hard material, such as rigid plastic, extend over opposite sides of the center stiffening sheet.
In the sidewall panel according to one embodiment of the present invention, the corner member includes a main blocklike part which defines the actual corner of the panel and abuts the end of one of the adjacent two rails which join at the corner. The corner member also has a pair of cantilevered support legs which project outwardly in perpendicular relationship from the blocklike part. Each of the cantilevered support legs projects longitudinally into and snugly engages the end of the respective edge rail, the latter preferably being of channel-like cross section to snugly receive the support leg therein.
With the improved sidewall panel of said one embodiment, as aforesaid, the panel can be suitably cut to remove a width segment of desired magnitude, and then reassembled to provide a panel of desired reduced width. For example, a first cut can be provided vertically generally parallel with and closely adjacent one side rail so as to permit separation of the one side rail and respective corner members from the panel. A second cut can be made vertically across the panel at a distance from the first cut corresponding to the width of panel section which is to be removed. This can be accomplished using rather simple tools such as a hacksaw and a utility knife. Thereafter the removed vertical edge rail and corner members are reattached to the remainder of the panel, such as by inserting the corner member legs into the cut ends of the top and bottom edge rails, and preferably using an adhesive for securement along the cut edges.
In the sidewall panel according to a further embodiment of the present invention, the corner member is of L-shaped configuration and has a pair of cantilevered support legs which project outwardly in perpendicular relationship from one another. Each of the cantilevered support legs projects longitudinally into and engages the end of the respective edge rail for fixed securement therewith, which edge rail is preferably of channel-like cross section to snugly receive the support leg therein. The L-shaped corner member is disposed wholly interiorly of the rails which meet and define a corner of the frame.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.